


God Bless Booty Shorts

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Pride, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Avengers realized that Steve was bisexual until he bumped into Tony in the middle of Pride Parade.</p>
<p>Steve was wearing a brightly multicolored crop top, booty shorts and socks past his thighs.</p>
<p>Tony's hair had been dyed blue, purple, and pink, and had a flag draped over his shoulders.</p>
<p>There was a lot of sputtering and explaining going on.</p>
<p>(Obviously based on a tumblr post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless Booty Shorts

“Steve?!” A voice say from behind him, loud enough to be heard over the ruckus from the crowd around him. He slowly turns around and feels the color drain from his face as he spots Tony there, making his way through the crowd towards him.

He had been sure that he wouldn’t run into any of his friends were, he’d even vaguely questioned almost everyone about their plans for today or Pride. Nat and Clint were going to be out of the country, Sam was training, Bruce was working out in Malibu, and Thor well, Thor was probably not even on this planet.

But somehow he had forgotten to ask Tony, who was currently approaching him with a cheshire grin.

“I never in a million years thought I would run into you here! And can I say, that outfit is quite fetching on you, maybe that should be your new uniform.” Tony says with a wink, running his eyes up and down his body. 

Steve’s face immediately blushes fifty shades of red as he also takes note of his booty shorts and crop top, proudly in the colors of the bi flag. He closes his eyes for a moment and wishes for the Chitari to attack or a portal to open and swallow him up.

“I- Um… I thought it’d be appropriate.” He mumbles, gesturing to the crowd him, dressed in nearly identical outfits.

“Oh, it is, that’s for sure. I just never thought I’d see Captain America waving his bi flag, God bless America.” He says with a smirk, his eyes still fixated on his outfit.  
“Maybe I should have gone with something more subtler, like dying my hair.” Steve says with a smirk, standing his ground as he gestures to Tony’s hair, which is currently colored pink, purple, and blue.

“Well then we’d just look like an old married couple. Plus I’m pretty sure everyone where would regret not getting to see you in those shorts, its honestly a public service.” Tony says, blushing slightly as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Tony, I swear if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” He says with a smile, feeling his heart skip a beat at the idea of that. He may have had feelings for Tony longer than he could care to imagine, but he had no idea that Tony was anything but completely straight. Since Pepper was the only person he’d ever seen Tony with, he’d never thought to ask and had just kept this rather embarrassing crush to himself.

“Oh c’mon, I knew you’re from a different decade but flirting can’t have changed that much since then. I thought you would’ve caught on by now.” Tony says, a shy smile replacing the smirk on his face.   
“Oh really? Well why don’t you spell it out for me.” Steve says as he cautiously takes a step closer.

“Is this clear enough for you?” Tony asks quietly before he grabs the back of Steve’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. Tony’s lips are hot and wet and everything he could have wished for and nothing like he’d imagined. He kisses him back desperately, grabbing Tony close, wrapping his arms around him.

The finally have to break off when the catcalling around them gets to be so much they can’t help but bust out laughing, he can feels Tony’s lips almost on his at he chuckles at the crowd around them.

“I hope you weren’t expecting to keep this a secret.” Tony murmurs.

“What’s the saying? Live loud, live proud?” Steve asks with a smile.

“You’re a fucking dork Rogers.” Tony says before he kisses him again, and Steve doesn’t remember much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
